


Predator and Prey

by Star_crossed02



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Rewrite, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, How Do I Tag, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Poor Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Possessive Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_crossed02/pseuds/Star_crossed02
Summary: An endless loop of Bucky's scream as he fell keeps playing in Steve's head. All those cherished memories of their time together: Bucky sobbing as Steve impaled him on his cock, Bucky making Steve chase him (shying away from his touch) , Bucky's eyes tearing up as he struggles to muffle his moans of pleasure (shouts of pain), Bucky looking at him with awe (fear); all these moments are blurred now as if Steve is looking at them from underwater.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: Evil or dark Steve Rogers





	1. Steve's Second Chance at Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd, let me know if there's any mistakes. 
> 
> This is a really really dark fic. Please mind the warnings and the tags, take care of yourself. 
> 
> I'll be posting one chapter each week on Tuesday!

Prologue

_Buckybuckybucky_

An endless loop of Bucky's scream as he fell keeps playing in Steve's head. All those cherished memories of their time together: Bucky sobbing as Steve impaled him on his cock, Bucky making Steve chase him (shying away from his touch), Bucky's eyes tearing up as he struggles to muffle his moans of pleasure (shouts of pain), Bucky looking at him with awe (fear); all these moments are blurred now as if Steve is looking at them from underwater. 

_Buckybuckybucky… where are you now? What do I do now that you're gone?_

Steve doesn't even remember what silence feels like anymore. He wants to shout at Bucky to stop the screaming, but Bucky keeps doing it. The last thought in his head as he submerges in bone-chilling water is a plea for silence from him. 

_No…. Bucky's gone, he can't be screaming now._

_Don't worry Bucky, I'll follow you to the end of the line. I'm coming for what's mine_. 

Steve closes his eyes and lets himself fall too. 

§✦✧✦✧§

Steve opens his eyes only to find out that seven decades have gone by while he was under. 

He's angry. So angry that he could crush someone's skull in his fists and not break in a sweat. He had gone under to save the world from his wrath, but maybe the world doesn't want to be saved. 

Maybe, it's time to let everyone fall like Buck and I did. 

First, he joins the Avengers Initiative. It's what's expected of a stalwart hero like him… also he can't let Loki takeover the planet. Who will he rule if there's no one left? 

It doesn't take long for Steve to figure out that Hydra still lives. It hides under the shadows casted by SHIELD like a predator scouting it's prey. Ready to pounce at the first sign of weakness. He first saw it's glimpses through how easily the World Security Council sent a nuke on a city of millions of innocents. Just like Hydra, always ready to cut their losses and run to lick their wounds. 

And then he saw the way they coiled themselves possessively around the tesseract and the "glow stick of destiny" as Stark likes to say. 

Why is he the only one who sees it? Why can't the self proclaimed genius Stark see that knowing _glint_ in Peirce's eyes? Maybe because they're like Steve's himself?

No one knows annihilation like Hydra does. If Steve's plan is to drown the world, then he has to take out the Avengers, SHIELD and Hydra. It won't be easy, no definitely not. But the world's best strategist has a plan. 

So Steve lets his smile take a bashful turn, lets SHIELD and Avengers think of him as a self-sacrificing hero, he doesn't let them past his polite exterior though, he doesn't let them see the overwhelming wrath he hides in his eyes, Steve doesn't let them suspect how he plans to burn them from the inside out. 

Steve takes stock of everyone in SHIELD, he evaluates duplicitous double agents dipping their toes in Hydra, investigates who will flip at the first sign of danger and who will stand and fight. 

He makes friends with the Avengers, becomes chummy with Clint and Nat, apologizes to Stark and goads that bloodlust he recognizes in himself, Steve even starts to set up Bruce and Thor together in missions. They don't have much attachment with Earth, it's only a matter of time before Thor claims Bruce and leaves. 

He finds their weaknesses, Stark's obsession with protecting his things; Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Jarvis; Clint only works for his family and Nat goes wherever Clint goes. Thor and Bruce are happily married, so they only visit once a year. 

With subtle manipulations, Steve realizes, he'll have them all doing his bidding for him. He keeps doing missions for SHIELD to analyse threats to ensure maximum incapacitation.

 _Hydra is becoming careless_ , Steve notices. More and more unexplained disappearances, frequently visible cracks in their elimination which means something big is coming. 

Steve is ready, he has already jotted down all courses of actions and every defense contingency. It's not until he finds out that the Winter Soldier is _Bucky_ , that Steve realizes he _needs_ the Avengers to take revenge from Hydra. 

He found his soul back, all that's left is to disintegrate Hydra until they're nothing but atoms left to dissolve into thin air. He takes their helicarriers down, rips Hydra goons apart like a piece of paper and goes after Bucky, only to almost die in the process. 

While Steve recovers, he dreams of Bucky.

His sweet Bucky, tied up on Steve's bed. His delicate wrists, one made of flesh and the other one metal, tied with enforced vibranium cuffs to keep Bucky safe where he belongs. With Steve. In _his_ home, where he can keep an eye on his sweetest. His long brunette hair bunched up in his fist, as Steve kisses down his bared neck. Bucky trapped, writhing, _taken_ again and again. 

Bucky is different yes but

_Bucky is alive, Bucky is alive, buckybuckybucky_

Steve feels that familiar all consuming possession and lust take over again. It feels fulfilling and almost uncontrollable like drinking water after staying parched for days, and in his case, _decades_. 

_Bucky, why are you running away? Do you want me to catch you like I did all those years ago?_

_Don't you remember me?_

_You will._


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't for that gleam he'd seen in Steve's eyes, something that instinctively makes him want to run for the hills. Bucky would've let Steve reach him, he would've surrendered to the blond's desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long break. I haven't been in a good place emotionally. But I'll try to be regular, stay safe and enjoy!

The Man on the Bridge,  _ Steve,  _ had called him  _ Bucky,  _ from the second the Asset had seen him he'd felt a myriad of emotions that had jammed his processing portal, he didn't remember ever feeling those emotions before, he didn't remember  _ feelings  _ at all. 

_ Friendship, love, a spine-chilling sense of sheer horror– _

__

It's a bit blurry though, unlike all of Soldier's memories, this one feels like it was buried long before The Asset lost his memories, almost like it was torn and shredded to pieces

_ Please don't Stevie, ple– _

The Soldier shakes his head to ward off the cold shivers that have suddenly taken over his body, he's convinced this is another trick of Hydra's to get him to  _ comply.  _ Another one of those fake implanted memories in which Pierce pretended to be  _ him.  _

He's been running ever since he saved Steve from drowning at the river beside Potomac. Steve and his friend,  _ Sam; veteran, mid-level threat, kill on sight,  _ have been chasing him right and left. 

Gradually, things have been coming back to him. He used to be James Buchanan Barnes, sergeant and best friend of Steven Grant Rogers,  _ inseparable both on schoolyard and battlefield.  _ He would have let Steve catch him, it actually seems redundant not to, but he's no longer the friend Steve desperately seeks nor the familiar reminder to their past,  _ Soldat–  _ Bucky just wants to find peace. Even though he knows he doesn't deserved it, 

If it wasn't for that  _ gleam  _ he'd seen in Steve's eyes, something that instinctively makes him want to  _ runrunrunrun.  _ Bucky would've let Steve reach him, he would've surrendered to the blond's desperation. 

_ I will meet him, though only when I'm ready.  _

§✦✧✦✧§

Days and nights have started to blend together. Sometimes it feels like Steve is just a few footsteps behind him. 

Bucky hasn't stayed in one place since the last time he'd almost got caught. He still doesn't understand why  _ Soldat  _ wants to run from Steve so badly. But this was the cost of keeping Steve alive that day at the tricarrier. Soldat had wanted to end the blond's life, tear him apart so much so that no one would ever be able to identify him but he'd stopped because of Bucky. 

He's just getting some plums when the hair on the back of his neck rises up, Bucky straightens. He doesn't look back, not because he's scared but that he's tired. Even Soldat is immeasurably exhausted, dodging HYDRA  _ and _ Steve has been taking its toll on them. The only thing that scares Soldat more than Steve is Hydra. 

His enhanced hearing informs him of only one set of heavy footsteps as known to him as his own heartbeat. A shadow looms behind Bucky's own smaller one, dwarfing his frame in the silent darkness of the night as he–  _ they  _ walk back to his room. 

Bucky wonders whether those experiments have made him an empath too, because he swears he can hear the eagerness in Steve's steps, can  _ feel _ the possessive desperation in his breath as it fogs in the increasingly diminishing distance between them. 

Just as his hand closes around the doorknob of the entrance door, a larger and triumphant hand settles on his back, slender fingers spreading a mix of heat and cold; a warning, a relief and  _ familiar.  _

" _ I've caught you now love, no more running."  _ Steve whispers in Bucky's ear, as his other hand circled around Bucky's metal wrist, keeping him from turning the doorknob. The warmth of his skin, a stark contrast against the coolness of Bucky's own. 

"Regardless, coming back should be my decision, Steve. You have to let me go." Bucky implores. 

"We were always meant to be together, Buck. The fact that you're alive proves me right. You're  _ mine,  _ now and always."

Bucky closed his eyes, and finally let go of his fear, trusting Steve over his own instincts, which were telling him to  _ runrunrun.  _ He leaned back against Steve's chest, as he opened his eyes. 

"Okay Steve, you win."

Later Bucky would regret giving in so easily, later Bucky's eyes will be screaming even as his mouth stays stubbornly shut with every press of the blond's lips against his, later he would try to reassure himself that waking up in the future had made Steve like this, and then– some inner part of him, the quieter Soldat perhaps, would reveal the gaps in his memories made not by HYDRA but Bucky's own younger self. 

§✦✧✦✧§

They needed to talk, Bucky knew that. He was even insisting on it but Steve was too busy climbing all over him to bother listening to his arguments. For now, at least back in Steve's Brooklyn apartment, Bucky was marginally successful at holding Steve back, grabbing those huge wandering paws which he was intimately and horrifyingly acquainted with, he realized upon Steve's first touch. 

Said hands stilled in their descend towards the hem of his shirt when Bucky flinched. He threw himself backward, away from Steve, his eyes were wide and bordering on hysterical as he yelled. 

"Why did you forget listening to me when I said  _ No,  _ Steve? I loved you, I  _ trusted  _ you and you broke me. I was torn apart long before I fell, Stevie. Tell me, was it the serum or were you always like this?"

He realized his mistake when Steve's eyes flashed dangerously, a haunting glint that managed to crawl its way into even Soldat's unwavering emotionlessness. 

"You've got some gall for running your mouth like that on me, Buck. I've told you this before you needed to be disciplined, you needed to be reminded who you belong to. It seems like you still do." Steve replied with his jaw clenched stubbornly, demanding to be obeyed to. There was something in his eyes though, Bucky would swear it was regret. 

All fight drained out of him at Steve looking, for all means and purposes, like a slightly chagrined puppy demanding a treat after gnawing all the furniture. He despaired at how easily the punk could still make him melt. 

"Well, that can't happen no more. I'm as strong as you now." Bucky asserts in a calm and controlled voice, even as he hid his shaking hands in his jeans pockets. 

And Steve –who had just found his whole world again– helplessly agreed. He'd get Bucky to fall in love with him again, even though Bucky will resist at first–  _ metal arm almost bashing Steve's head in as he gripped the headboard _ – he'll realize that, now more than ever, he needs someone to control him, to  _ own  _ him. 

Someone who knows Bucky, loves him unabashedly, is willing to burn down the world for him, someone who'll protect Bucky even from himself, someone who's stronger than Bucky. 

Someone like Steve _.  _

  
_ Bucky, oh Bucky. Now that I  _ **_caught_ ** _ you I'm never letting you go _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Stockholm Syndrome, jealous Steve, overwhelmed and slightly scared Bucky and some non-consensual possessive groping! 
> 
> Also, let me know how you want the story to end... Toxic Stucky or Bucky gets free? 
> 
> As always kudos and comments seriously encourage me to write, thank you for reading. I lob u babies *blows kisses*

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's unclear, Steve used to rape Bucky after he got the serum. 
> 
> This fic is loosely based on amerasu1013's fic Around the Bend. It's seriously awesome and chilling, I'm not even doing half as good as the author. 
> 
> Here's the link if you wanna check it out:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009915
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed my starving soul, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
